I love you!
by animegirl123454321
Summary: naruto is back! sakura has some thing she wants to tell him.  oneshot narusaku


Hi! its me im back to making stories again well im gonna say the disclaimer

I dont own Naruto Kishi does T-T

* * *

><p>Sakura was waiting impatiently at the gates of Konoha. She could hardly wait cause it was the time<p>

Naruto came back from his 2 year trip from getting Sasuke. She couldn`t wait to see him after so long to see how he`s matured. "Oh look it`s them!" shouted Yamato, the only people that were allowed to see him first were her, Kakashi, and Yamato. "Ah! Naruto!" Sakura yelled. When she saw him she ran up to him really fast and pulled him into a hug. Naruto, at first, was shocked but then quickly put his arms around her too. Sakura let him go and took a good long look at him, he had matured a lot. His blonde hair was longer and his face narrower, he had muscles and he grew way taller passing her with a good 7 inches, he look just like his dad. Naruto also took a look at Sakura, she was more mature too, her hair was longer now to her waist and she grew bangs, her body change too she had lots of curves in all the right places. "Sakura-chan i like your mountains." Naruto said smirking, Sakura blushed and yelled "Pervert!" and punched him. "Oh! I almost forgot, Sakura-chan, I brought Sasuke too!" He said smiling, Sakura looked over at him. Sasuke hadn`t changed much, so there was nothing to look at. "Umm... Hi Sasuke" Said Sakura not at all interested. Sasuke was shocked no Sasuke-kun? Or squealing and fainting? "Anyway Naruto there`s something I gotta tell you..." "What about me?" Interrupted Sasuke "Oh my god! Don`t ever interrupt me again or I swear I will punch you in the fucking nose! Anyway Idk but ask Tsunade k?" Said Sakura "Bye Sasuke" Said Naruto waving, Sasuke just stood there his mouth open in shock.

Naruto and Sakura were walking when suddenly Naruto stopped "Sakura waddya wanna tell me?" He asked " No here somewhere private She said "Oh! I know where close your eyes." Naruto said, Sakura closed her eyes and Naruto hugged her and said "Were teleporting there so hold on" Sakura held on tight but he was so close her heart was beating loudly and she was afraid he could hear it. In a blink of an eye they were there, "Ok Sakura you can open your eyes now" Naruto said. When Sakura opened her eyes she was amazed. They were in a field of green grass and tons of flowers of every color. "Wow! Naruto its beautiful!" She said breathlessly "Yea I know. Now tell me what you wanna tell me" He said. For a moment Sakura panicked she was scared, what if he rejected her again

_'No! I came all this way and I have to say it!' _ She thought to herself. "Naruto this is hard for me to say and I know you wont believe me, but I-I" " You what?" Asked Naruto " I love you so much Naruto! Words can`t describe how much. I feel so safe around you. Im not lying i really do love you!" Said Sakura crying. Naruto stood there a second looking at her, then in one swift motion he took her by the chin and kissed her. Sakura`s eyes went wide, then she relaxed and melted in his arms She had to hold on his neck for support so she wont fall, he snaked his arms around her waist and licked her bottom lip begging for entrance, she gasped at the sensation and he took this opportunity and pushed his tongue into her mouth. He explored every cavern and when he tried to wrap his tongue with her`s she moaned, now that turned him on and he continued to kiss her hungrily, he bit her lip and drew blood then licked and continued to kiss her. They finally broke apart after a few minutes. Sakura`s lips were swollen and red. Naruto licked his lips and looked at her, she tasted like strawberries, and said "Sakura I love you too" Sakura was so happy she tackled him down to the ground "I love you!" Sakura yelled and they kissed again. Hinata watched from afar crying knowing she already lost.

* * *

><p>Well im srry to all you hinata lovers but i had to put that there anyway isnt love great? 3 :3 . well press that sexy review button down there! cya!<p> 


End file.
